¿Dia de ejecución o escape?
by tercy
Summary: Bueno pues como su titulo lo dice... es una muy posible situación que podria darse en la tripulacion...es mi primer fic...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fan fic.. bueno el primero que me atrevo a publicar, diganme lo que les parece y sus opiniones y sugerencias; por favor ruego que no sean muy duros, pero si creen que realmente lo merezco; mi cara está dispuesta para recibir los jitomatazos que vengan.

Recuerden one piece en propiedad de Eichiro Oda- Sensei y toda la historia paranoica aquí desarrollada salió de mi transtornada mente.

* * *

**¿Ejecución o...escape?**

Era un hermoso día soleado… lleno de una suave y calmada brisa; ninguna nube se vislumbraba en el extenso horizonte; el thousand sunny navegaba a toda vela por el inmenso mar azul de grand line… ese mar tan impredecible que como ahora los acogía en un calmo abrazo al siguiente segundo podía estar sacudiéndolos con la mas feroz e implacable de la tormentas…

Los mugiwara se encontraban en plena acción de un lado a otro de su querido barco efectuando las labores que en cada cual recaían; todo con la intención de mantenerse a salvo y más ahora que todo una flota de la marina iba a toda prisa y sin contemplación alguna tras ellos; a pesar de las mucho más que favorables situaciones climáticas, para los mugiwara ya hacia días que intensos nubarrones negros estaban derramando toda la mala fortuna sobre ellos; una intensa batalla era librada dentro de la tripulación, pero no entre sus miembros sino en los mismos corazones de cada uno de ellos…

* * *

…Se ha hecho de noche y al parecer todo indica que han dejado atrás a la marina; de nuevo el barco permanece en total silencio… no se escucha nada en él, si alguien lo viese pensaría que de un barco fantasma se trata puesto que es como si ni un alma lo habitara… En la penumbra, allá justo en la popa de la embarcación se distingue una silueta solitaria que casi en un suspiro ahoga el llanto… calladamente permanece aferrando entre sus manos, un tanto maltratado sombrero de paja…

* * *

Su vida en este tiempo transcurrido está llena de vivencias… como fue que conoció a su atarantado capitán; lo desconsiderada que había sido con él al tratar de utilizarle… quien se imaginaría que un día ese inocentón chiquillo que conoció llegaría a ser parte tan importante de su vida… nunca olvidaría lo que ocurrió con Arlong… todos y al decir todos se refería a absolutamente toda la tripulación y sus amigos en algún momento por breve que este fuese habían dudado de ella… pero él no, a pesar que a sus ojos todo la acusaba, él peleó por ella y su libertad y desde entonces juró que estaría con él para siempre y a pesar de que nunca se lo dijeron: Nami estaba segura que desde ese día un fuerte lazo la uniría para siempre a su querido nakama; a ese vivaz chico, a ese hombre, su capitán; su héroe… nunca desconfiaría de él pero en esta situación al igual que cuando predecía el clima sentía algo raro en el pecho; lo que todos llaman un mal presentimiento… 

-Esta vez al entregarle su sombrero de paja, no fue con esa mirada en sus ojos.. Esa que le decía siempre: -No te preocupes esto es muestra de mi confianza, y con ello te aseguro que volveré a tu lado- No. Esta vez era mas parecida a un: -Cuida de mi tesoro, confío en ti-, Cada vez que Luffy depositaba ese sombrero en sus manos Nami se sentía bien, con ello le aseguraba volver y era muestra de su entera confianza… pero esta vez; sus palabras no le habían agradado en lo mas mínimo, pues él prometió que de ser necesario daría la vida por ellos… y eso la entristecía, y por supuesto se daba cuenta que el sentimiento era general…

* * *

-Por Dios que no podían abandonar a su capitán; hace días que el objetivo del thousand sunny está bien definido; el cuartel general de la marina, tenían que salvar a su valiente capitán, el había tenido el coraje de arriesgarse por ellos y ellos no le defraudarían; su gran amigo, fue apresado por salvarles; puesto que ya estaban agotados de las arduas e interminables batallas y ataques a los que estaban sometidos día y noche; durante los últimos meses dedicaban todas sus fuerzas a defenderse, todo gracias a las enormes recompensas que había puesto sobre sus cabezas… 

El capitán por ser el mas "valioso" en su infinita inocencia decidió entregarse con la falsa creencia que sí lo tenían a él dejarían a sus nakamas en paz; después de todo él tenía la culpa de que todos estuvieran en esa situación, todo era causa de él y su sueño; así que impulsivamente y contra todos sus compañeros se entregó… lo mas valioso para él se encontraba a bordo de ese barco y si en sus manos estaba, lucharía para que nadie lo tocase…

---Cientos, miles de enemigos habían sucumbido ante la imponente presencia de los mugiwara; ante su indescriptible valor; bajo su sobrehumana fuerza y ante su gran sentido del deber y la libertad… Luffy, el capitán era el impulso a seguir de todos; ante su nombre hasta el mas valiente temblaba… y pensar que si le hubieran conocido realmente se hubiesen percatado del enorme corazón que residía tanto en él como en el resto de eso "temibles" piratas; como todos se referían a ellos… sin él en el barco todo se sentía triste, solitario, sin vida… ninguno de los tripulantes tenía ánimos para nada… segundo a segundo lágrimas ahogadas e intermitentes resbalaban de los ojos de los sombrero de paja…

Cada rincón del barco; ahora era una punzada dolorosa para cada uno de los chicos; Nami, Zoro, Franky, Robin, Sanji, Chopper y Ussop sufrían el arresto de Luffy, se sentían culpables, él era su motor, su impulso, el que les llenaba de energía cada mañana con sus arranques y el que les impulsaba con su camaradería… un objetivo es el que tienen y aunque la vida se les vaya en ello darán todo por cumplirlo; tienen que salvar a su nakama, velar juntos por sus sueños o no cumplir ninguno… vivir todos o sacrificarse juntos…velar por su familia; la familia que todos habían formado… con sudor, con dolor, con sacrificios, con sangre; nadie podría romper ese lazo…

Las leyes para ellos jamás habían sido un obstáculo; las reglas no existen si el corazón va más allá… cuando tu fuerza rebasa los límites; ni la resistencia del propio cuerpo te puede limitar…

Así como contaban con grandes enemigos, también había gente que les apreciaba…entonces… No. Definitivamente no podían… no debían pedirles ayuda, sería meterlos en problemas, ni siquiera Vivi les podía ayudar; ahora no solo era la marina la que estaban tras ellos, sino que a la persecución de había sumado el gobierno mundial; pero ni eso los podía amedrentar, a cualquier otro, pero a ellos no.

* * *

…Ya era el día, había llegado la fatídica fecha; por fin... la tan esperada por muchos; la ejecución del peligrosísimo mugiwara no Luffy… en palabras del mas alto rango de la marina… -el mayor dolor de cabeza jamás existido-… 

-La plaza estaba a reventar, tan llena que la misma atmósfera que se vivía era casi asfixiante… todo el que se encontraba ahí… tenía los nervios de punta… verían en persona al mismo Luffy, el capitán de la banda de piratas mas temida y respetada…

-En la lejanía se escuchan voces y el sonido de botas marchando, a cada paso que se oye avanzar la tensión crece… se ve entrar a la plaza un alineamiento bastante exagerado en número, de miembros de la marina y se distingue en el centro de los oficiales una figura alta, que camina con paso firme, se le ve un tanto débil, y como no, si lleva puestas unas enormes esposas de kairoseki… aún así se muestra altivo; con la frente en alto y su vista fija; sus ojos clavados en la plataforma de ejecución… sus ojos de un color negro, casi sombrío, envuelto en un aura de dignidad, débil pero aún así continúa con su paso firme…

-En la mente de Luffy no tienen cabida las dudas… si va a morir que mejor que sea por sus amigos; su sueño era ser el rey de los piratas… pero su realidad eran esos chicos, su familia, cada uno con sueños propios, y los debía proteger a costa de lo que sea; en su mente estaba seguro que Zoro sería un excelente capitán, no por nada, lo había elegido como su primer oficial; su hermano Zoro, él que le había prometido ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño; el que lo había cuidado como a su pequeño hermano… quien mejor para ser el nuevo capitán de la tripulación, quien mejor que Roronoa Zoro…

-Sus pensamientos vagaban por todas las experiencias ya vívidas, como le gustaba el calor de la batalla, se había divertido tanto derrotando a cada uno de sus adversarios, cada cual que se nombraba a sí mismo como el mejor pirata de su sección del océano; pensándolo bien al que mas había disfrutado patearle el trasero era al inútil cabeza de tiburón de Arlong, no por el esfuerzo físico que le había supuesto, puesto que a su cuenta se sumaban las derrotas de piratas y enemigos muchísimo mas fuertes que el gyojin… no era eso sino lo que la victoria del mencionado hubiese traído consigo y lo que su derrota había significado para él… ese estúpido; ¿Cómo se había siquiera atrevido a hacer sufrir tanto a Nami?... aunque pensándolo bien si no hubiese sido así no se hubieran conocido; pero aun así nunca le perdonaría que la hubiese hecho llorar y mucho menos hubiera permitido que arrancara de su lado a su fiel navegante; a su querida pelirroja.

-Como no recordar a sus queridos Ussop y Chopper, que daría por volver al ambiente de camaradería del Thousand… con sus amigos de travesuras; a su lado, olvidaba los problemas y juntos se dedicaban a molestar a Zoro y a juguetear por el barco, destruyendo todo lo que a su paso se topara, bueno, eso hasta que se le colmaba la paciencia a Nami o en el peor de los casos ocasionaban un destrozo mayor, y entonces si era por todos sabido la consecuencia de haber roto algo, y esa era una navegante al tope de su paciencia y totalmente trastornada que se iría sobre ellos con el potentísimo estate-quieto ya por todos conocido pero al parecer nada temido, puesto que a la menor oportunidad, retarían de nuevo a su suerte, vaya que si dolía, pero aún así todo eso era tan –divertido-.

-Que divertido- dijo Luffy por lo bajo y los marines confundidos se vieron unos a otros y sintieron una brisa helada recorrer sus cuerpos, pues según ellos el pirata sombrero de paja estaría a estas alturas mas que amedrentado y temblando de miedo; debido a su corta edad ya lo imaginaban en el patíbulo rogando por su vida…

-El pelinegro mientras tanto, no prestaba atención a sus captores y solo se dedicaba a permanecer lo más recto posible; vaya que le era difícil con esas enormes esposas rodeando sus cansadas y maltratadas manos…

-Aún así él se encontraba absorto, perdido entre el mar de sus pensamientos… cuanto amaría de nuevo ver el intenso azul del mar... el hermoso Thousand sunny… ver a Zoro limpiar sus espadas, que Chopper le ayudase con sus dolores de estomago, jugar cartas con Ussop; observar a Nami sin que se diera cuenta mientras dibujaba uno de sus mapas, comer la comida del mejor cocinero de todo el mundo, amaba tanto sus platillos y no podría volver a devorar nada preparado por él, ni volvería a entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina para robarle algo de comida… realmente esperaba que Sanji y Zoro dejasen de pelear y ahora que él faltara se apoyaran y ayudaran a los demás a salir adelante.. a pesar de todo sabía que mas que enemigos a muerte eran rivales y en el fondo se guardaban un gran afecto y un entrañable cariño, no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, se complementaban tan bien en una batalla que era impensable separarles.

- Robin y Franky eran caso aparte, los mayores de la tripulación y por tanto los mas maduros y centrados, extrañaría ver tanto la sonrisa de Robin, esa que le inspiraba tanta confianza y esa comprensión casi maternal que le mostraba siempre, y Franky.. Pues a pesar de ser el mayor, de centrado y maduro no tenía nada, pero vaya que si lo extrañaría, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos se había convertido en un hermano más… y él mismo siempre los llamaba hermanos; esa era su tripulación, sus nakamas, su familia, siempre, hasta el fin.

-Habían librado juntos tantas batallas, habían liberado de la opresión a tanta gente, se habían liberado ellos mismos; pero ahora, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad… el orgulloso capitán rumbo al patíbulo siendo acusado por infinidad de crímenes, destinado a morir en la horca, sumamente débil pero orgulloso y mas que dispuesto a morir por su tripulación…

-Tanto sufrimiento, tanto era el dolor y la frustración; los mugiwara habían llegado ya a su destino, pero no sabían y por mas que buscaban no encontraban la forma de salvar a su capitán… con tantos marines por donde quiera un escape sería prácticamente imposible de lograr; pero no, debían tener coraje y decisión, para los sombrero de paja no había imposibles; para ellos no…

-Todos estaban situados en puntos estratégicos; gracias al cielo que pudieron entrar pasando totalmente desapercibidos; tenían todos puesta su atención en Luffy como para fijarse en ellos; cada un se encontraba situado en su puesto... Siguiendo las indicaciones de Nami; todos esperando la orden de Zoro para comenzar…

-Desde lo alto de la plataforma de ejecución el pelinegro capitán, logró entre la multitud distinguir a sus amigos; los conocía tan bien que se disfrazasen como se disfrazasen los reconocería siempre…

-Era hora ya de llevar a cabo la sentencia; en esa preciso instante todos los presentes callan, se hace un silencio ensordecedor y una que otra difusa lágrima escapa de los ojos de los presentes; el dolor y la tristeza se sienten en el aire; jamás una ejecución había estado tan silenciosa y cargada de emociones…

-Entre todo esto Zoro fija sus ojos fuertemente en los de su capitán y este le dedica una mirada no de dolor, ni de pena…la mirada del mugiwara es de cariño, al tiempo que con su cabeza hacía una señal de negación y sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo…

-El primer oficial comprendió lo que Luffy deseaba comunicarle y dedicándole a su amigo una reverencia con la cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa, alzó su brazo izquierdo e hizo una señal con la mano; pero para sorpresa del moreno capitán, esta no era lo que esperaba, lo que de verdad deseaba…

---En ese preciso instante el tenso silencio fue roto por el fuerte estruendo de un cañón al ser disparado…

* * *

Gracias por leer y solo si así lo desean déjenme un review puesto que me serviría mucho para saber mis errores;o para felicitarme (que no lo creo)… gracias, lo próximo si es que me animo (mejor dicho si me animan XD) será el final de mi historia !!! 

Atte::: Tercy-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo y como prometí en el anterior; el final... al menos por ahora... Gracias por sus reviews, ya los conteste individualmente. Me algaron mucho y espero que el final no les decepcione...

ya saben One piece no me pertenece, todo, incluso Luffy, (aunque me duela) son propiedad de Eichiro Oda y la historia aqui desarrollada salio de mi one-piecemaniaca mente.. gracias por leer y que disfrutan el capitulo!!

* * *

Capitulo II... El final?

...Era hora ya de llevar a cabo la sentencia; en ese preciso instante todos los presentes callan, se hace un silencio ensordecedor y una que otra difusa lágrima escapa de los ojos de los presentes; el dolor y la tristeza se sienten en el aire; jamás una ejecución había estado tan silenciosa y cargada de emociones…

-Entre todo esto Zoro fija sus ojos fuertemente en los de su capitán y este le dedica una mirada no de dolor, ni de pena…la mirada del mugiwara es de cariño, al tiempo que con su cabeza hacía una señal de negación y sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo…

-El primer oficial comprendió lo que Luffy deseaba comunicarle y dedicándole a su amigo una reverencia con la cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa, alzó su brazo izquierdo e hizo una señal con la mano; pero para sorpresa del moreno capitán, esta no era lo que esperaba, lo que de verdad deseaba…

---En ese preciso instante el tenso silencio fue roto por el fuerte estruendo de un cañón al ser disparado.

* * *

-La gente allí presente comenzó a correr en un tumulto escandaloso al grito de –¡Ataque pirata!-; los marines empezaron rápidamente a formar sus alineaciones; un buen número de ellos se dirigieron a la costa con la intensión de repeler el ataque enemigo; mientras tanto en el thousand, Franky se encargaba de jugar el papel de artillero del barco, mientras los otros con todo su valor luchaban por salvar al hermano pelinegro de las infames garras de la marina. 

-Entre sangre y mucho esfuerzo Zoro y Sanji se apoyan en la batalla espalda con espalda, cubren a Nami y a Ussop que son los encargados de liberar a Luffy; mientras, Chopper y Robin atacan por otro flanco utilizando los poderes de sus akuma no mi; siempre cubiertos por sus compañeros, pues al estar en territorio enemigo y todavía peor en el cuartel general de la marina, corren un grave riesgo, por supuesto que al ser poseedores de los poderes de una fruta y pelear con los poseedores de esa piedra marina no están a salvo.

-Uno tras otro caen rendidos los marines que se atreven a encararles… no hay quien pueda con la fuerza y el coraje de los mugiwara; empapados en sudor y manchados con la sangre enemiga vertida llegan casi exhaustos a la plataforma; los marines que se encontraban allí no tuvieron ni tiempo de escapar llevándose a Luffy puesto que Robin les detuvo utilizando sus poderes de la hana hana no mi; una ardua pelea se desata y Robin y Chopper quedan fuera de combate debido a que un oficial de la marina traía consigo una lanza con punta de kairoseki; así caen inconcientes al suelo, ya estaban demasiado débiles y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso… pero para eso siempre estaban los demás: Zoro, Nami, Ussop y Sanji se apoyan hombro con hombro y les derrotan, ni siquiera Ussop muestra un gramo de duda; en sus cuerpos ya están presentes los signos de la pelea, algunas heridas, pero nada que pueda terminar con su objetivo, nada que de al suelo con su coraje, no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga entre ellos y su meta.

-Robin y chopper se incorporan y así juntos llegan hasta la posición de Luffy, que se muestra sonriente, pero se nota lo débil que está, lo maltratado que ha sido y su falta de alimentación… les recibe con una gran sonrisa pero en un segundo su tono cambia al mas serio que utiliza, les reprende por haber desobedecido la orden directa de su capitán y les ordena regresar al barco y escapar a toda vela, dejándolo ahí; Nami se encara a él; con lágrimas en los ojos y su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza diciéndole que hoy no están ahí por su capitán, sino por su amigo;… se hace un silencio y todos asienten.

-Nami posa su mano derecha sobre el sombrero que yace sobre su cabeza, lo retira, e intenta colocarlo sobre la cabeza del moreno, pero este en un gesto involuntario mueve su cabeza hacia otro lado, para sorpresa de todos le dice a Nami que se lo quede, que por favor lo cuide; que así debe ser, las palabras exactas utilizadas por él, fueron las siguientes: -Nami, mi querida navegante, así debe ser, cuida de él, nadie mejor que tu para tenerlo, es mi deseo, que mis dos mas grandes tesoros permanezcan juntos; ahora váyanse-.

-Nami a punto de llorar colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y le dio la indicación a Zoro… contra su voluntad y fuerza (que en ese momento no era mucha) Zoro cogió a Luffy, lo echó sobre su hombro y comenzaron a huir por en medio de las calles, aún con Luffy a cuestas Zoro peleaba como nunca… su santoryuu era mas que formidable… pero en él hacían efecto los trastornos del cansancio excesivo… todos estaban al límite.

-Entre patadas, puñetazos, estocadas, golpes y ríos de sangre se abrían paso como podían hasta la costa, los cuerpos inertes de marines por toda la ciudad eran incontables.

-A lo lejos se escucha un grito; todos centran su atención en la fuente de tal sonido y se percatan que es el cyborg peliazul corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos siendo perseguido por un enorme escuadrón; eran demasiados marines con demasiado armamento hasta para el thousand sunny, teniendo en cuenta las innumerables batallas que últimamente habían librado, su artillería se terminó y los miembros de la marina seguían saliendo como hormigas de todas partes... pensando en la seguridad de sus amigos se vio obligado a abandonar el barco que tanto amaba y que con tanto trabajo y cariño había transformado de un enorme tronco a un grandioso velero.

-En menos de un segundo se vieron rodeados por un mas que un inmenso pelotón de marines… el espacio se reducía tan asfixiantemente que su respiración se entrecortaba y sus sentidos se agudizaban al máximo… en fracción de segundo comienza la batalla; poco a poco avanzan como pueden, ya muy débiles dan todo lo que tienen, Luffy aún continúa esposado; no puede pelear; Chopper y Robin en un descuido caen presas de una red de kairoseki quedando inconcientes al instante, Ussop al tratar de ayudarlos a escapar es alcanzado por una bala justo a la altura del pecho y cae fuertemente contra el suelo; Nami, Franky, Zoro y Sanji cubren como pueden a sus compañeros, con ellos en tal estado no pueden hacer mucho, en ese instante Franky se enfrenta con uno de los capitanes, dispara con todo su arsenal; pero este en una jugada sucia lo golpea con su arma, ordena a otros de sus subordinados que disparen, Franky siente que ya no puede mas, cayendo así inconciente; Nami se decide por utilizar su clima tact y ocasionar un gran desastre, pero justo en el momento que se está preparando, Sanji que era quien la estaba cubriendo baja la guardia y la pelirroja es fuertemente golpeada por uno de los altos rangos de la marina, intenta levantarse pero un golpe seco en la nuca le deja sin sentido.

* * *

-El descuido de Sanji se debió a que se percató que uno de los marinos atacaría a Zoro por un flanco que estaba descuidando debido a que el cargar a Luffy se lo dificultaba; el rubio en un acto reflejo atravesó la pierna entre la espada que amenazaba la vida de su amigo y el cuerpo del mismo, siendo esta salvajemente herida, al instante un interminable flujo de sangre comenzó a verterse de la pierna del cocinero… 

-Zoro al darse cuenta de lo sucedido intentó ayudar a su compañero, pero justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo, sintió un fortísimo dolor en la cabeza y todo su mundo se oscureció…

* * *

-Nami fue la primera en despertar, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y entre figuras borrosas distinguió la plaza principal… se encontraban en la plataforma de ejecuciones; Zoro, Sanji, Chopper y Luffy a su derecha, y Robin, Franky y Ussop a su izquierda… en realidad ¿todo terminaba aquí?... pues si así era no podía pedir otro final que no fuera al lado de sus nakama; -Ahora si que la hicieron buena- dijo Luffy, otorgándoles una sonrisa tranquila, ya con una respiración entrecortada y pidiéndoles disculpas por haberles llevado hasta allí; -Si nos vamos que sea todos juntos-dijo Zoro, -Como hermanos- esta vez fue Franky; Luffy bajó su mirada y con una voz fuerte y seria dijo: –Chicos;¿Qué pasará con sus sueños?- Sanji decidió hablar diciendo -Creo que hablo por todos Luffy, en el momento en que dejamos de ser solo compañeros de viaje, cuando la convivencia nos llevó a una relación mas entrañable…- pero no pudo seguir a causa del llanto, que ya no pudo contener y así Zoro prosiguió –En ese momento aunque seguíamos persiguiendo nuestros sueños, lo que realmente importaba…-; -lo que realmente importaba era nuestra unión- terminó Ussop, -Así es- habló Chopper,-Antes de llegar a esta tripulación todos sufrimos mucho-; -Si- ahora quien habló fue Robin -Todos estuvimos muy solos y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera volver a estarlo, entonces…-; Nami prosiguió –Juntos para siempre, por siempre, hasta el fin-. Todos asintieron dándole la razón a la navegante. 

-Luffy no dijo nada solo lanzó su sonrisa característica; mientras escuchaban el veredicto de culpabilidad de los Mugiwara no Luffy y su pena de muerte, lanzó un último pensamiento para su hermano Ace y su amigo Shanks, pidiéndole a este último una disculpa por no cumplir la promesa de regresarle su sombrero, alzó su frente al cielo y gritó:

-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y seré el rey de los piratas!

* * *

-Se escuchó una fuerte ovación y los miembros de la marina que se encontraban en la plataforma cayeron sin vida al suelo atravesados por balas directa y acertadamente dirigidas hacia ellos; se escuchó un fuerte sonido y una de las murallas de protección del cuartel general cayó en pedazos, hecha escombros… 

Varios hombres que se encontraban allí destaparon sus rostros y para sorpresa de muchos que no sabían la relación entre ellos, uno era akagami Shanks, dirigió una mirada furibunda al mayor de la marina y junto con otro hombre aún cubierto se descolgó por una de las inmensas paredes que rodeaban el cuartel.

Hecho una furia y ayudado por toda su tripulación comenzó a acabar uno tras otro con los marines que se encontraban a su paso…

Luffy, casi inconciente, al igual que sus amigos no creía lo que estaba pasando, no se decidía por aceptar la realidad o inclinarse por pensar que todo eso era un delirio, una ilusión de su mente, una irracionalidad que se estaba haciendo presente por bloquear la cruel realidad que estaban viviendo…

El hombre aún encapuchado llegó hasta donde se encontraban y espaldas a ellos, retiró la toga que le cubría aun, una inmensa oleada de tranquilidad llenó los corazones de los mugiwara, una tranquilidad que sintieron casi ajena pues hace ya mucho tiempo que no la sentían, nunca pensaron que algún día les daría tanta felicidad el observar ese tatuaje, que claramente le distinguía como miembro de los piratas de Barba- blanca…

-A-C-E- Dijo Luffy quedamente y este se volvió hacia él lentamente mientras de sus manos lanzaba una llamarada y se deshacía de algunos marines molestos que amenazaban a su hermano y sus amigos; le vio con reproche y una lágrima se deslizó, haciendo un recorrido desde su ojo derecho, resbalando por su mejilla, depositándose en su clavícula y así terminar por morir en el pecho ardiente del joven, justo a la altura de su casi desorbitante y palpitante corazón…

-¿Qué, pensabas morirte sin cumplir tu promesa de reunirnos de nuevo?- Dijo Ace, con un tono que mas que enojo, mostraba su preocupación, Luffy no supo que decir y solo se disculpó… bajando su cabeza.

-Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Shanks y su inmensa tripulación ayudados por algunos subordinados de Ace acababan hasta no dejar un marine en pie, y es que era nada menos que la tripulación de Akagami Shanks y Ace puño de fuego juntas, nadie se explicaba que estaba pasando, como era que estos piratas se unían para salvar a los mugiwara¿Qué relación había entre ellos?... Esa era una pregunta que no sería respondida puesto que tanto Shanks como Ace, no estaban ahí para eso sino para rescatar a sus amigos…

-Entre tanto Shanks posó sus pies sobre la plataforma de ejecuciones, regañando a Luffy y cuestionándole sobre si siempre tendría que andar salvando su trasero; alegando que no era que le importase mucho pero que de pequeño le había prometido algo y que pase lo que pase estaba obligado a cumplírselo… Es por todos sabido que el corazón siempre traiciona a la razón y por tanto el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse y en un fuerte abrazo le dijo a Luffy –Lo han hecho bien, siéntanse orgullosos; siendo tan pocos y han logrado mucho… enorgullécete de tu tripulación…-

* * *

-Ben Beckman se acercó en una magistral entrada echo todavía con el rifle con el que acabó con los primeros marines que estaban a punto de ejecutar a los sombrero de paja… entregó unas enormes llaves a Shanks y siguió peleando; siempre cubriendo a su capitán, él, Lucky Roo y Yasopp siempre fieles a su capitán siempre al frente apoyándolo con su gran valía y amor por la piratería… 

-Ace liberó a Zoro, Nami, Franky, Sanji y a Ussop y les dio las llaves para que retiraran las esposas a Luffy, Robin y a Chopper; echo este acto, débiles como estaban, mal heridos, casi inconcientes, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño, un abrazo en el que si hubiesen podido, hubieran fundido sus corazones en uno… derramando lágrimas ahogadas desde hace tiempo por la inmensa desesperación, cayeron víctimas de sus heridas, de su inmenso cansancio…

-Beckman, Lucky Roo y Yassop se encargaron de llevar a los chicos a su barco, ya verían después que hacer, después de todo no eran unos chicos normales, estaban destinados a la grandeza…no morirían eso era seguro.

-Tanto Ace como Shanks se dieron a la tarea de acabar con los últimos vestigios del cuartel… después de todo la rabia aún los segaba, era todo por Luffy, él era tan puro y tan inocente que no se merecía algo como esto, pero al fin y al cabo él mismo y solo él había elegido su destino; él y sus amigos quisieron dedicarse a ser piratas, su corta edad no les quitaba su valor y su entrega, pero siempre ayudaban unos años más de experiencia; y tanto el pelirrojo como el chico de fuego se encargarían que al menos por ahora los mugiwara estuviesen a salvo; solo el tiempo diría cual es el destino de esos chicos, y lo mas seguro es que su corazón, su fuerza, su lealtad, pero sobre todo esa unión que mostraban, ese lema de si no somos todos no es ninguno, eso los llevaría tan lejos como las mismas estrellas; tan lejos y tan alto, a pesar de su corta edad ya habían logrado mas de lo que muchos logran en una vida…

-Shanks se inclinó y recogió un casi destrozado sombrero, evocando con ello tantas memorias, como granos de arena en el mar, sonrió para sí y se dirigió al barco; se internó en uno de los camarotes y ahí los encontró a todos, en una mueca divertida se acercó a Luffy y colocó su sombrero a su lado diciéndole quedamente –Creo que me lo devolverás después, aun tienes camino que recorrer, confío en que cumplirás tu palabra, después de todo, te pareces tanto a él...a Gol….- En ese momento Shanks fue interrumpido por un dudoso Yassop que no se decidía si pasar o no…

* * *

-Ace decidió irse dejando un recado para Luffy y sus amigos, diciéndoles que algún día se volverían a ver y esperaba que fuera en mejores condiciones que en esta ocasión… así se despidió y se volvió uno con el mar… poco a poco desapareciendo en el horizonte…

* * *

-Luffy se despertó un día con pleno sol dando en su cara, se encontraba en uno de los camarotes del barco de Shanks y la luz entraba por una pequeña y redonda ventana; dirigió su mirada por la habitación; -¿Cuántos días habrían pasado?- Aún se sentía débil, pero estaba contento de que sus nakama estuvieran bien; paseó su mirada por la habitación y su mirada reposó sobre Chopper, se encontraba dormido, absorto en un dulce sueño, pues sonreía inocentemente; estaba entre los brazos de Robin que al igual que él dormía plácidamente, a su izquierda se encontraba Sanji, con la pierna vendada y varias curaciones en su cuerpo; esperaba que tras lo ocurrido, tanto él como Zoro dejaran los conflictos de lado pero… eso era demasiado pedir… 

-A sus pies se encontraban Ussop y Zoro…ambos dormidos a pierna suelta y por supuesto Zoro no soltaba sus katanas en ningún momento y como de costumbre balbuceaba cosas que solo entendería él mismo…o tal vez no… Franky estaba apoyado sobre la pared que se encontraba frente a él, no tenía ningún vendaje pero al igual que todos descansaba; y por último a su derecha se encontraba Nami, recostada apaciblemente y sumergida en un profundo sueño; su cabeza y su brazo derecho se encontraban vendados…aun había rastros de sangre en su cuello…

- Todos, habían sido tan valientes, habían arriesgado todo por él, su confianza plena estaba puesta en ellos y la de ellos sobre él, permanecerían unidos hasta el fin y si eso significaba morir todos, ya habían demostrado que estaban más que dispuestos a afrontarlo… Estaba tan orgulloso de su tripulación, tan contento por su familia, tan deseoso de una nueva aventura, su corazón palpitaba como nunca; gritándole que aún vivía, que sus sueños aún seguían… que todo salió bien..

- Luffy se levantó de la cama lentamente y tomó su sombrero de paja, recordó lo que le dijo a Nami cuando fueron a rescatarlo y sintió un fuerte vuelco en el estomago y como todo daba vueltas, se despejó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando, -ya habrá tiempo para hablar después, por ahora solo debo dedicarme a entrenar, debo ser mas fuerte, nunca permitiré que se vuelva a repetir algo como esto¡Nunca!-

-Con este pensamiento Luffy se dirigió hasta la popa del barco; entonces, observó el inmenso mar azul, y como el thousand sunny era remolcado por el inmenso navío de su amigo Shanks, pensando -Un día seré rey de todo esto-;y en un susurro pronunció -Y ellos estarán allí para verlo, para estar a mi lado, para cumplir sus sueños, juntos estaremos, juntos viviremos- y a su espalda escuchó una voz decirle -y…si es necesario ¿Juntos moriremos?-

-Luffy solo dedicó una gran sonrisa a su navegante, quitó el sombrero de su cabeza y con su tono de siempre, haciendo un leve puchero, le dijo -¿Lo arreglas?- Nami sonrió, al momento que extendía la mano para tomarlo, pero Luffy se adelantó y lo colocó sobre su pelirroja cabellera…

-Desde el timón Shanks junto a sus nakama los observaba, en un tono casi nostálgico dijo –Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que hubiera matado antes de prestar ese sombrero a alguien-..-Ahora veo que mi sacrificio no fue en vano, ante ustedes mis queridos amigos, ven el inicio de una nueva era, los mugiwara marcaran el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva... una que esté llena de esperanza, una donde el valor se demuestre sin dudas, donde la justicia llene los corazones, de nuevo será como en aquellos tiempos… de nuevo un D. reinará en el océano, ese chico lleno de esperanza es la esperanza del propio mundo… y sus amigos son su fuerza, mientras estén juntos serán invencibles… en la historia se contaran sus relatos, se rendirán honores a sus nombres, su magistral arte de piratería vivirá para siempre-…

-Su osadía; jamás ha habido nadie como ellos, ni el mismo Gol D. Roger tenía esa aura luminosa rodeándolo, ni el mismo rey de los piratas tentó tanto a su suerte y salió victorioso; tal vez lo que le faltó fue lo que a estos chicos les sobra; un motivo para luchar; ellos luchan por justicia, por la esperanza pero sobre todo luchan por amor, por mantenerse unidos y que nadie les separe; eso es lo que los hace tan fuertes; lo que hace que nadie, absolutamente nadie doblegue su voluntad y su valor; eso los hará grandes, eso los hará leyendas...-

- ...El elegante y certero cocinero Sanji; el sentimental e ingenioso carpintero Franky; la arqueóloga siempre serena e inteligente Nico Robin; el dulce y fuerte doctor Tony Tony Chopper; el tirador Ussop, el mas bravo guerrero de los mares; la fiel y astuta navegante, Nami; el legendario espadachín, el primer oficial Roronoa Zoro y el bondadoso y justo capitán, Monkey D. Luffy-.

-Gracias a sus acciones se convertirán en seres inmortales, en leyenda, sus hazañas hablan por ellos mismos…han logrado mucho con poco, poca tripulación, poca experiencia pero mucha osadía, extaciante pasión, un sobrehumano valor y una voluntad de hierro…sus aventuras se contarán por miles, sus derrotas se volverán victorias… ese tipo de magia es la que poseen, su amor los hace invencibles y su valor; ese; los hará vivir por siempre…

* * *

Bueno Gracias por leer mi primer fic, espero que el final no les decepcionara, por que lo he pensado una y otra vez, lo he reeditado y vuelto a escribir, tenia un final mas tragico pero se lo mostre a una amiga y se echo a llorar como una magdalena, diciendome que todo era muy brusco y cruel, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo podoa dejar asi,... asi que decidí, que para fines de una posible continuación en un futuro la cosa quedara así... de nuevo muchas gracias.. por aqui nos veremos y si gustan dejar un ultimo review para saber que les pareció; se los agradecería infinitamente: La práctica hace al maestro yo lo se. pero apenas soy una simple aprendiz... muestrenme el camino hacia la luz!! Bueno me voy... cuidense mis lectores (jeje) y hasta la vista; que yo los seguiré leyendo!!Nos vemos..

EN SERIO.. ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD... PINCHA DONDE DICE SUBMIT REVIEW.. ANDA ES MUY FACIL!!! Si lo haces y dejas aunque sea un mini comentario harás muy feliz a una seudo escritora con pintas de vagabundo que anda por ahí!!!


End file.
